Why are you crying now?
by DeathNoteL
Summary: This is a depressing story. Don't read if you are looking for something happy.The story is about a loner girl, Jo, and her life. Not one of those romance things! This girl is not at all girly! Enjoy! rated for later chapters nothing sexaul. Just violence.
1. Prologue

This is my story. It is depressing so if you are looking fro something happy don't read this. This is the prologue which explains everything so please read it before moving on to the rest off the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Jo. My last name? Not important. Why am I writing this? Not important.

The point is I am. I'm writing this thing. What would it be called? An autobiography? A fiction? A biography? A dream? It doesn't matter. This is

just a story. No it's not written by someone important. Just me. Your somewhat average girl. So I might live in the years so far away from

you. So I might have fought in so many battles. So I might be friend with geniuses, demons, maybe a few other thing. That doesn't make me

any different then you, right? I didn't think so.

This is just a story. Nothing special. Don't go expecting to hear about how a courageous woman convinced her people to take a stand against

them. Who is them? You know who I'm talking about. Don't be expecting a magical ending full off happiness. So that might be how we all wish

for it to end. Does it? No. Just be expecting a story. My story.

Be expecting blood and tear. Pain. Sorrow. Those rare happy moment. That's not what they want right? They all want fantasies with happy

ending. That's not life. You always hear the story off the courageous ones who some how end up winning at the end. Getting everything the

wanted. That's not this story. That's not my story. Are you still here? Still reading? Good. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are sane. Am I

wrong? Well it doesn't really matter. Why are you still reading? Is it that you agree? Or maybe you're just bored and looking to past the time.

Doesn't matter.

I'm looking outside the window right now. Pretty place here. Even if it is night. Still so pretty. Full off life. I used to be in that place they don't

talk about. They think it doesn't exist. No not hell. It felt like it at times. I knew it wasn't hell. Couldn't have been. I wasn't dead. Do you ever

wish you were? So did I. That place. That sad...lonely place. Everyone has one. Even you do. Right? I know I do. I been there. It's always

dark there. Cold. Smells of blood. You ever been there? I'm sure you have. Ever get lost there? I did. I was lost. I couldn't find my way out.

Maybe I still am lost. Who knows. Maybe I never found my way out. Have you? Good for you. It's not a good place to be. It feels so alone. I

felt so alone. Maybe I miss them. Maybe I cared for them. Maybe I wish I would have gone with them. Do you ever regret what you done? It's

sad really. Everyone regrets something. Maybe Breaking their hearth. Maybe staying here. Not taking that chance. Not saying that goodbye.

Not giving your life. This is how my regrets began. This is how my story began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My chapters are probably going to be short. Please review casue if i don't get any I will probably not continue writing this because I don't see the point off writing something when noone is reading it. And do not complain about my style off writing please! or my spelling mistake XP. Just bare with me!


	2. Chap1: The beginning

Well here is Chapter one! Enjoy and comment if you want more! and if you don't then uhh..thanx for reading! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember that day. A bit blury. I was walking around town, or what ever remained off that town. Wasn't much. I didn't bother them. I did nothing but mind my business. Why did they attack. I guess they were bored. A simple mistake that cost them there life. I remember their words.  
"Hey! You girl! You got any money"  
What did I do? I ignored them What else was I supposed to do.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" He grabes my arm. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I took out my gun. Pointed at his throat.

"Woah! Hey! We….we were just playing around!" The poor guy. Terrified.

"You're waisting my time." I shot him. His warm blood landing on my face. A few drops on my neck. That didn't bother me. I glanced over at his buddies. The all stared at the body. I wandered if there were scared. Didn't wait for the answer. I turned around and continued on my way.

I remember I was wearing a coat. A long black one. It was a bit worn away. Stained with the blood off people I had killed. That included the owner off the coat. I knew it wasn't wrong to take something away from an innocent soul. I didn't care. I never did. One regret.

I continued to walk down the road the wind picking up. My hair didn't sway much. I was to short to. Black just like my eyes. And it seemed to be my soul was to. I stoped at a newspaper stand. A few cardboard boxes. Newpapers stacked ontop off them. That was the best thing I was going to get in that town. The man behind the stand stared up at me. His face wrinkled. White messy hair.

"Hey there sonny. Want a paper? I got a lot off extra ones today..seemed they just ain't seellin' like they used to." He picked up a paper and handed it to me. I took it from his shaking hands. I turned without saying a word of thanks.

"I'm a girl" Was all I said to the old man as I walked away.

I opened the paper and looks at the date. December 8th 3012. That's the only reason I really wanted that paper. It wasn't hard to lose track off days when you never did seem to stay at one place for long. I trew the paper down as I continued walking.

The walls around me seemed dead. Broken down. Just like the damn town. How did I end up here? I didn't really know myself. I still don't. What was I back then? I was your average 15 year old loner girl. I might have looked older and I was mistaken for an 18 year old at times. Didn't bother me. Why would it?  
I could feel my feet tiring. I sat down leaning against a wall. I could feel the blood drying on my skin. With the end off my long coat I cleaned the blood off my skin. I Reeked off it. Any demon could smell it. Maybe even the dumbest one. Many off them around. I closed my eyes. Only for a breif moment. That's all the time I had.

"Tired?" Was the voice I heard. It was his voice. This thing. Who knew He would be the reason for me still being alive to write this. I opened my eyes and looks up at him. For a moment I wan't sure what I was looking at. You wouldn't blame me if you saw him. His skin was pale. Very pale. Like Chalk. His arms seemed normal but after a wile off staring at them you noticed that wasn't the case. His arms went down past his knees. Long arms. 4 finger. Not very normal hu?  
I reached under my coat prepared to take out my gun and shot him but I stoped. After seeing it.  
His smile. This creatures smile was the most kind smile I have ever seen. So I havn't seen many kind smiles directed at me but I still knew what a smile was.

"Not very safe out here you know." He said offering me a hand.  
I didn't take it. I wasn't the kind off person that would. I stode up and walked past him.  
"Hey hold up!" He followed me. I don't know why he did.

"What? " I said in my usual voice. Yes. I sounded somewhat like a guy. Still do. My voice was empty as always.

"If you need some place to stay I have a small hotel. It's free. I let humans I find out here alone stay there"  
"not interested" I kept walking.  
"But it's getting so cold out here." He insisted.  
I sighed and noded. "Take me there." He smiled and headed toward his hotel wile I followed. No words were exchanged during that time.

I entered the building. Nothing much. A worn out couch. A table. A kitchen and a few rooms. "There. That's your room." He said as he pointed at the last door. Right next to the kitchen. He waited. He wanted a thanks but I didn't give it to him. I never thanked anyone. A regret.

I walked to the door, entered, and closed it. I sat down on the bed. Comfy compared to were I been sleeping my whole life. The streets. I laid down and my body crashed on me. I fell sleep before I knew it. From there I intered the dark world off dreams.

Empty with nothing good to give but old, over played, worn out dreams.


End file.
